Powerpuff girls: All grown up
by ccdude14
Summary: Alright, thanks to everyone who read it and review, most of my stuff is usually original over at fictionpress.com I really am sorry for writing it into a whole single chapter as I know how hard it is to read something in a background of bloody white. But


Powerpuff girls: All grown up.  
  
The proffesor was working furiously on his new formula. "Finally my girls will be able to mature, I MUST finish this formula.". Up the stairs from his basement getaway the girls were innocently playing their brand new videogame, of course blossom was winning, with buttercup close behind and bubble's trying to get out of last place.   
  
The hotline rings, "Yes what is it mayor?" she said excitedly, finally some action. "Girls Mojo jojo is tearing up the town, he says he's calling you out!" the mayor said with fright. Blossom looked to the girls giving them the same eye she had always given them, they would go through the same routine they always do and defeat mojo.  
  
Down in the basement the proffesor was still working on his formula, completely ignorant of the danger behind him. "Proffesor!" the mysterious voice spoke out of spite. Turning the proffesor stood in fright of the blade that would soon be at his throat. "You'll never get away with this you damn monkey! The girls will defeat you as they always do, and rescue me!" the proffesor proclaimed. "Oh but I was not planning to take you hostage proffesor." Mojo seemed different somehow, sadly although by the time the proffesor could see it he was already decapitated.  
  
They looked through every alleyway, and yet not a single sign of chaos. This was odd Mojo had always been one for show, always making the biggest bangs. "GIRLS!" Behind them the Rowdyruff boys appeared out of nowhere. But this time, they were older. "Wh...who are you three?" Bubble stuttered in fright. "You mean to tell us youv'e been fighting us over and over for 12 years and you three....6 or..." He was interrupted by the shorter one "Quiet, if wer'e going to kill them we have to do it without hesitation" Unlucklily for them before they could finish Buttercup was charging headstrong right into the leader's gut. "Gh...You little bitch!" Hovering over his huddled up body Buttercup was laughing, unaware that the fat one was already behind her, preparing to crush her.  
  
"Buttercup! Look out!" Blossom flew straight into him instantly bouncing off, right into a wall. Bubble's just shook frightened. It had been so long since she'd seen them, she'd sworn that after they knocked them into that wall and knocked away their memory that they would leave them alone, and yet here they were...but different...stronger than ever!. "No no no no, this can't be...this can't be." Bubble's stuttered to herself over and over almost on the brink of crying, she was seeing them dodge every punch, every kick those two threw at them, it was if Blossom and buttercup were just pieces of paper.  
  
"STOP! PLEASE!" Bubble's stared down at the ground, her tears flowing like a river. "Ha ha ha. Awww poor little baby need a nap?" They spoke in almost perfect unison, so cocky they didn't even bother watching the pathetic attempts of the two girls trying to hit him. "Bubble's get out of here! Go and tell the proffesor what's happened here! He's the only one that can help us now!" buttercup spoke as she was trying to catch her breath for another useless onslaught. Blossom was trying to think, why were they so powerful, the change in age couldn't be that different from before, but somehow, somehow they were even more powerful than before.   
  
Bubble's flew furiously toward's her house, she had to get there, had to find the proffesor, had to beat these monsters. In her mind the images began to fade, as all images usually do, but one image stuck, an image of Buttercup and Blossom, lying defeated on the floor, blood gushing out of their guts. She cried, she couldn't even see in front of her anymore, although she had flown home thousands of times before she had never flown home in such a state, the tree's, the flowers, everything faded into a circle of illusion, she was completely awed but at the same time more sad than ever.  
  
Buttercup lie defeated, barely able to hold her breath after the overwhelming pressure of that last blow. "Watch out for that fat one blossom...gh he's strong." Buttercup spoke in a half breath. "I'm going to have to do this myself....hmmm....well they all seem to represent an atribute, the fat one strength, the tall one seems to be extremely accurate, and the short must be the brains. That's it! If I take out the little one i'll cut off their line of strategy! The only problem is..." Before she could continue the fat one had ran straight into her, hitting her so hard the building crumbled as she went straight through.  
  
"Proffesor! Where are you!? PROFFESSOR!!!" screaming anxiously, whatever she did it had to be fast, that image was still in her mind. "Oh no, this is to soon, I have to get out of here before she discovers me...stupid powerpuff girls, they will NOT defeat me!" on that last loud one mojo found himself face to face with an angry blow to the stomach from Bubble's. "Where did you take him Mo..." The proffessor's head rolled to Bubble's feet bringing her instantly to tears. "MOJO! YOU DID THIS! WHY!!!" she screamed in pure agony. Out of the darkness an image appeared, this one was new though, bubble's never forgot a face, and this one was more frightening than ever.  
  
"Hm..this is odd I wasn't expecting you three for a while, i'm afraid i got here a little too late...bubble's should have discovered his body by now." The mysterious person spoke as he walked towards the destruction ahead. "YOU! No! You can't be here! We killed you!" The short one huddled out of his place to confront the young man. "To be honest with you I don't recall such an event, perhaps you hit me on the head" He pointed to blossom approaching in a frenzy towards the short one's head "As she's about to now, way to go blossom!" He spoke almost as if he had seen this same battle over and over but never got tired of it.  
  
Buttercup was trying to sit up, still out of breath, she couldn't believe how much it hurts, she reached out for the young man's approaching hand thanking him for helping her up and flying straight into a frenzy with blossom. "Hm well they should be alright for now. I better go check on bubble's." He spoke as he smiled briefly at the short one's plight of the two girl's blows, and almost as if in a dream he dissapeared.  
  
The young man found himself in the girl's house, for some reason he never landed in the basement, but he didn't care. He slowly walked down the steps, strangely enough though he could not hear any crying, only a muffled voice. "Of course you don't know me bubble's, you may feel as if you do in your own little way but I imagine you won't meet me for..." He held up his wrist and looked at his watch "About two days from now. But I can't let that happen bubble's..." His sentence broken by the door opening. "Goodbye bubble's I shall see you again." in a cloud of smoke he dissapeared. Stunned bubble's just stood there staring blankly at the wall, her tears were dried. "Damnit no...no not now." The young man quickly rushed to the girl's side wrapping her warmly in his arms.  
  
The onslaught continued, for once in this fight things were looking up for them, although it wasn't long before the tall one grabbed onto buttercup's legs, almost as if in a wrestling move, and threw her straight into the wall, she was knocked out cold. "Buttercup! NO! BUTTERCUP!" Briefly she saw the blood trickling down buttercup's forehead. "You monster! Why!?" Blossom said as she stopped her blow's and rushed to her sister's side. "Boss, he's here we can't stay any longer. if he gets here we...". Blossom stared awed that they were afraid of this person, were these really the rowdyruff boys? Why were they afraid of him? Whoever this person was he had to be the key to defending this city from them!. Her mind was set, she had to find him again.  
  
The young man kissed bubble's forehead gently, fimly holding her in his arms. "It's ok bubble's everything will be alright, don't be afraid any longer." he spoke in a comforting voice. She stared blankly over his shoulder "Proff...Proff...". With her still wrapped in his arms he walked over to the just finished vial of the proffessor's new formula, tucking it nicely in his coat pocket. "PROFFESSOR!" Blossom stood with the unconscious buttercup slouched over her shoulder. "WHO DID THIS! WHY?!" Blossom screamed as she set buttercup down. The yound man looked down, seemingly upset but with no tears. "I'm afraid that all of this, the boys, the proffessor, even mojo, would be my fault." He walked over to the table clearing it as he lay Bubble's down covering her with his jacket. "I suppose I better explain myself" he said calmly. He closed the door behind him leaving bubble's on the table quivering under his jacket in a catatonic state. He picked up buttercup and lay her down on the couch and wiped away her trickling blood.  
  
"First off let me start by dispelling your worries, both of them will be alright, Of that I promise you." He calmly spoke taking a long breath at it's pause. Buttercup walked over to the couch and slouched against it's back. "What's happening, why are you here? Who are you? Who were they? Why is the proffessor dead?" Blossom spoke hurriedly. "Those boys..people...things that you fought aren't who they appeared. They are copies, which is why in all of your tries you could not bring up their names." He spoke in long pauses, trying to speak as calmly as possible. "Theyr'e here to kill you, well not you but actually me I suppose." He sat back against the couch, Buttercup lay quietly inbetween them. "Who...." Before Blossom could finish the basement door opened, bubble's clenching onto the coat dragging behind her as she approached the Young man climbing on him to snuggle against him in his lap. "What did you do to her? Why is she so affectionate towards you?" she spoke in question. With a light but empty smile the young man smiled "Of that I promise you will find out in due time"  
  
The light had passed over the sleepy suburb of townsville and once again the city lay asunder. Once again while the day was "saved" the city needed to be rebuilt. But in his office the mayor paced back and forth. "where are they? Miss bellum? Where are the powerpuff girls? Why hasn't the day been saved?" The mayor spoke in his confusion. Miss bellum was just as confused though, but this city had not taken away her social life. "I don't need this...I don't need this" She kept saying over and over, somewhat angry. She had done everything and though she was not power hungry she would have liked people to see more than her tits, at first it was...ok. It was within limits, this was ridiculous, everytime she had gotten kidnapped she could swear some idiot was making moves on her. Some..."Hero". "The only good thing that's happened to this town and their missing. Where are you girls? Are you hurt?" She stared at the half finished roof of the little mayor's office.  
  
"But I still don't understand why theyr'e afraid of you, just who are you?" Blossom spoke more calmly, she was happier now that her sister's were safe, if even for only now they were safe. "Well that's a little complicated, You can call me James. Of one thing you can trust me, of this I promise you." he lied back, his head resting on the top of the couches back as he closed his eyes. Blossom stared shyly at him, although she seemed only 8 she had seen 18 years of this life, she couldn't help but find this Young man, who seemed to be of her true age extremely attractive. James dug through his pocket and opened his palm holding it out for blossom to see. It's not finished completely but this formula will mature your body naturally, it should seem really fast at first, you'll probably look 18 in around 2 days. But it's unfinished, it needs one more ingredient." He spoke while only moving his hands and lips. Blossom's heart raced, did he know what she was thinking just now? she rested her arms on her knee's and looked at the table in front of her.  
  
"Uranium" He spoke as if almost in a whisper. "There is a Uranium plant just about finished. I cannot tell you what it would be used for as it would upset you but if you want this uranium it is at that place." He spoke quietly. "Will you stay here and watch them?" she looked up at him still with his eyes closed, but she saw that he was sleeping. She wanted to kiss him but she feared that she would awaken him. She already knew why he gave her this task, and it wouldn't be long before she was back with the main ingredient. Maybe he wanted to kiss her? Maybe when her body grew she would be able to.  
  
"MISS BELLUM!" The mayor screamed as fuzzy lumpking through a huge rock at his frightened face. Miss bellum approached him from behind and hit him as hard as she could with a metal pipe, but to no avail, it didn't make any difference. "I aint gonna be left out! You sold dem out mayor! fuzzy lumpkins knows what you did!" Fuzzy spoke in an ignorant but angry voice as Miss bellum was knocked back against the wall "Stay out of this bellum I don't have no beef with you!" still as mad as ever. Miss bellum found herself on the brink of falling asleep, she could barely hear the conversation. "F...Fuzzy, don't do anything stupid now we all want to live through this." The mayor spoke in his frightened state. "You sold dem girls out mayor and iv'e come to get justice! If it weren't for you dem rowdyruff men wouldn't be tearing up my forest and this town you coward!"  
  
"Uranium?" Blossom's heart was speeding again, she could hardly believe it, if this formula was real she could actually look old enough to do what she's always wanted to, fall in love. And it felt like she wouldn't be far off from love either. She clenched the protected container of uranium in her arms and rushed towards the house. She found herself standing and staring through the slightly tinted glass window watching him talk to blossom and bubble's they seemed to be so comfortable around him, and yet at the same time he seemed like such a nice person to be around with, although a bit to mysterious for her tastes. She did not want to interrupt his conversation so she intently listened in.  
  
"James...I..." Bubbles clenched onto his shirt and cried. James smiled lovingly down at her."Bubble's the proffessor didn't die" He tapped on her little chest and kissed her forehead "so long as you remember him he will never die" he explained warmly. "So what kind of fighting moves do you have? I'm sure you don't just try to LOOK cool." Buttercup said in an almost excited voice. James merely smiled "I'll tell you what when Blossom returns and if this all works out" He wrapped one arm around bubbles who was sitting on his lap staring up at his chin with an almost coy look on her face. Apparently it seemed as if she had the same feelings Blossom did.  
  
The door slammed behind Blossom "Iv'e got the Uranium James! They just gave it to me." Blossom said in a hurried voice. "Great" James said just standing up with blossom snuggled in his arms. "come on bubble's I want you to help me with this" Blossom spoke in a jealous voice. "But Blossom..". James set her down as she ran off following behind the seeming angry Blossom. "Right now" Buttercup spoke. "Ha ha ha right now? I forgot how fiesty you are!" James said as he took off his coat and slightly shifted his foot behind him. "Don't hold back on me buttercup, I want you to use everything youv'e got ok?" James said calmly. Buttercup wasted no time as she hovered slightly in the air.  
  
"Theyr'e fighting." the mysterious voice spoke out of the mist. "What difference does it make if you watch him fight her?" The voice spoke. The man at the pool of water watched swirling slightly as the images of buttercup continously missing the man appeared. "I like seeing him fight. Why is that so wrong to you?" The man spoke. "Because it always makes you seem agitated. Why are you worried? It's not as if it prevents how he dies, youv'e killed him before and you'll kill him again it never changes." The voice said dissapearing from whence it came and the man continued to lightly swirl the images in the pool in front of him.  
  
"Why can't i hit you?" buttercup spoke in her frenzy of punches. James stepping back only slightly. Speaking calmly he looked warmly into her eyes "because you didn't throw any punches, you didn't come at me, your'e still hovering over there preparing your attack" And as he finished his sentence he grabbed her approaching fist and pulled her towards him to hug her in a friendly hug. "You still don't listen to your sister do you? Your'e...18 now true? Well you can't hit me because you never wanted to hit me." He smiled and let her go stepping back again.   
  
Blossom was watching the fight through her lab, she couldn't help but notice how buttercup blushed when he let her go. She had almost been finished with her formula. "Blossom!" bubble's said excitedly. "it's done! it's done! finally!" bubble's looked at blossom she couldn't see her eyes but bubble's knew that she was watching them fight. She saw her clench her fist. Blossom turned around with an intent look on her face "Bubble's this is the last thing our father left for us, we mustn't screw this up, our father was a brilliant man, we will not let his memory die. Bubble's... we can't take the formula" blossom spoke as she walked over to the glass container filled with the finished formula.  
  
"I know how hard this must be...for all of you." James spoke as he walked in the room with buttercup following closely behind. "on the underside of the desk is a tap wrapped in tape. In there you will find the decision you will make. I only ask that you watch it before you destroy the formula. For now I must go, they will not return so long as i leave, but i will be back later to hear your decision, should you decide to take it then our journey will continue and we will fight, and should you destroy it I will take you to a place where you will be safe. If need be I will fight this for you and you will be safe." At that James left leaving them in silence. Briefly he stared at the house from in the air then took off.  
  
"If you girls are watching this then I am most probably dead. You have probably even met James by now" The proffessor paced back and forth in his lab continuing his speech. "I have watched you girls grow ever since I made you, and I am grateful that even though you wish to look older you always stayed my little girls." Bubbles began to cry. "I love each one of you, there is nothing that will change that. Which is why iv'e been so disconected from you, i wanted you to be able to grow up. I'm getting old, and i want you to feel other forms of love, experience other ways of life, but...I don't want you to fight. By now James has offered you the decision of helping you find solitude, please take it." They paused the tape there and sat down on the couch to rest.  
  
Fuzzy lumpkins approached his forest home, the smoke rising from almost every branch. It hurt, more than anything to see his beloved home in this state. "I trust you didn't kill him?" James spoke as he approached from behind. "How did you know I wouldn't? Why did you tell me he sold them out? Why did you tell me he helped destroy my home?" fuzzy lumpkins said questioning him but at the same time trusting him even more. "This place is your home Fuzzy, you deserve the right to know who would destroy such a beautiful place. Despite what they say you are a good man." James walked towards the purple beast and ripped fuzzy's head clean off his neck. "Goodbye fuzzy" James spoke as the forest behind him turned to dust.  
  
"Twenty years from now a boy would be born in memory of your deaths, He is made solely to fight, he is designed to destroy the evil that will corrupt this entire world." Blossom approached the small tv but stopped before the proffesor spoke again "Before you say anything Blossom, know this, he can fight for you. There is no need to waste your lives. All of this he told me himself. He's here to do what you were to die for." The tape began to fuzz and the picture shifted from the proffesor to an entirely different person, but in the same way it was still the proffessor. "On the back of the right hand....zero, one, zero, one, three. That is the product number of james, it is also the password for his true form." The mysterious image on the tape spoke then the tape turned blank.  
  
James approached the proffessor's house, but instead of walking in he just stood on the small walkway and stared at the front door all of those memories played inside his head.  
  
The mysterious man that bubble's had met previously appeared in the shadow's "He's just outside. You want to know don't you? Ha ha ha, this is great, i can feel all three of your sorrow's, you liked him did you not? Ha ha ha ha ha you foolish little girls, he is but a weapon, a handsome gun i suppose." And in that he dissapeared again like he was never even there.   
  
Miss bellum approached the trembling desk, once again The mayor was under the desk waiting for all of the problems to go away. "I...I had to miss bellum." The mayor spoke as he appeared from behind the desk. "I didn't want to but i had to, if i didn't they would have killed so many people...so many. The girl's wouldn't have gotten here fast enough." The mayor's words blurted out, it was clear he was just covering himself. Miss bellum plumped down in the pile of rubble that the office had become. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't help but fear the worst of the girls.  
  
"You don't want to go in there do you? You remember what happens, they die. They always do, there is NOTHING you can do about it because they don't understand you. My little product number." The voice spoke inside of James' mind. "What else can I do? How many times have we gone through this? How many times? How many times do i have to watch them die before you stop torturing me?." James spoke, trying to find the words that would end it. "There is nothing you can do to protect them, in fact the only reason you have the memories you have is because i won't let them go to waste, i enjoy you struggling for a way to stop it, I enjoy those fake tears of yours." The voice dissapeared again as the door opened and blossom stood there with an empty smile on her face. It was beggining to rain.  
  
Mojo jojo paced hurriedly back and forth between his weapons room and his observatory room. "That was not our deal, I kill the proffesor and they give me the powers of those rowdyruff boys. Where is my payment!".  
  
"Wev'e decided James." She looked at him with half a smile on her face "We will take this formula and..." She stared at James looking at him with a sort of understand "Then you will not fight?" James said as he looked away. "I will fight. as will all three of us." She said as she Buttercup and Bubble's nodded at the same time. "What? Why?" James spoke, this was strange to him. He knew something was different this time, but...why? "The proffesor knew we would, he knew that we would not just give up when we get our butts kicked. Wer'e the powerpuff girls! Now I am not sure how we take this formula do we drink it?" Blossom smiled and took the glass in her hand. James looked down in confusion at Blossom's decision."Yes you can drink it, you only need to take one teaspoon and it will work through your body and shape your body on it's natural state." James spoke as he clenched his trenchcoat, what was going to happen now? "I wonder if we will be beautiful or horribly disfigured like those rowdyruff's we fought." She stared up into James' eyes searching his expression, there was no doubt, in his eyes she could tell they would be fine. And in that he left, she knew he would be back.  
  
The mayor paced to the hotline and picked up as he had done so many times before, but this time it was different, now he couldn't rely on it. The phone was like a horrible reminder of what he had done to the very three girls who had saved his life so many times. Miss bellum found herself strolling along the rubble of the city, so many people. So many dead. Almost this entire city was dead. She thought about how many left and that comforted, and she though about how many stayed....that died. She didn't care, if those...monsters wanted to destroy the city then fine. "The only reason...is those girls." She said to herself aloud. "People are people Bellum, if they find something that will protect them and comfort them they will not let it go so easily, but despite that it was because of this city that the girl's never felt abandoned and i'm sure that they thank every one of them for that." James spoke from behind.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Miss bellum spoke as she turned around in surprise. "It wasn't because of your tits." James said. "Yes it is, I have a rack, thus i'm entitled no face."  
  
Miss bellum spoke in hopelessness. "Despite his complete lack of any form of intelligence and gull the mayor is in love with you. You know that don't you?" James approached miss bellum "Despite what others may say you have made it in this town, And despite what they think you are the only reason this city hasn't fallen into the slums with all of it's required repairs." As James finished his sentence he ripped miss bellums head clean off her neck. "Goodbye Miss Bellum, You shall always be loved." James finished as he dissapeared into the cloud of smoke.  
  
Staring at his hands James found himself once again on the sidewalk just outside the proffessor's house. None of this made any sense to him. What was so different that made blossom want to fight? "It doesn't make any difference, whether or not she fights she will die along with you, HA HA HA HA! I will enjoy your sorrow My little product number."  
  
Walking back and forth Blossom found herself upon hesitation to take the formula, she desperately wanted to take it but the video of the proffessor made her feel ashamed to disobey him, perhaps he was right, maybe James could fight this thing for them, after all it wasn't like suddenly growing up would help them defeat these new rowdyruff boys. Blossom stared at her shaking hands and found herself in the darkness of her own cold heart. "BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!" Bubble's cried "Leave her alone bubble's" Buttercup replied as she quickly took a swig of the formula "Whatever happens I have to fight, whatever happens I can't let monsters win. Come on bubble's take the formula, I don't want to fight alone but I will if I have to" Just as Buttercup finished though James had entered the room. "I know that Buttercup took the formula, I want you two to take it as well, don't fight, i can do this alone." James finally said.  
  
The mayor found his assistant lying headless just outside his building, he desperately wanted to be sad but in every attempt to bring upon his tears he felt more and more satisfied. "She's...dead...she's....dead." the mayor bellowed. "They betrayed us Mayor" Mojo jojo spoke in anger from behind The mayor. The mayor turned around almost as if he'd expected to see him "It seems they have, what do you proclaim we do?" The mayor stood up straight and walked calmly to Mojo jojo. "We make a deal, after all we have a trump card" Mojo jojo said calmly. "Ah yes the one that is under the..or should I say protecting the girls? But how did YOU learn of him?" The mayor asked. "It was I who created him..." Mojo exclaimed.  
  
"NO! I'm fighting with you, I HAVE to!" Buttercup screamed. "There are some thing that you just can't do Buttercup, I understand how strong you are, but i can do this on my own." James replied in haste, but he had no idea what he was saying, it should have never been this way. It should have been easier. "But...but..." Blossom stuttered in the brief silence.  
  
"Blossom, your'e father...The Proffessor asked you not to fight, to grow up, mature. Which this formula can do, for all of you, take the formula, and let me fight. This was my duty...to protect you...." Before james could finish he could hear the front door slamming. "NO! Your'e purpose is to serve me, more now than ever...product number 01013!" James' body shook at Mojo jojo's words. His body pained him and slowly the flech of his body tore open. Slowly his true form began to emerge, Blossom, Bubble's and buttercup stepped back in tear. But everyone could see the tears streaming from james' eyes, they could see the utter terror that threw him into chaos, his true and pure form.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha haaaa! He never told you three did he? He is MY machine. I'll tell you something else as well, in twenty years I will began my designs on my newest weapon of Destruction! Product number 01013 destroy them! I will not have them humiliate me again!" Mojo screamed his order's and slowly James approached "R....run...I...." The tears flowed like an angry river down James' eyes, he tried with all of his might to stop himself but alas the order had to be followed.  
  
"M..M...Monster!" Buttercup screamed as she flew off crying, but before she could retreat James grabbed her by the leg and threw her against the wall instantaneously knocking her out once more. "Not yet Mojo jojo... I will not have you end this game until I am ready." The mysterious voice spoke inside of Mojo's mind. "You broke the deal! So now i'm taking care of this MY way!" Mojo yelled. "Then you will die. You will die in a most horrible way for your betrayal. Mayor I presume you wish to see your beloved assistant again do you not? Then rip out this monkeys vocal chords!" He spoke as the mayor wrapped his hands around the monkey's throat. "Pr...product.....number...gurrgle" Mojo coughed as he tried to call his automaton to him.  
  
"J...James...don't...don't do this, please don't do this!" Bubbles cried. James began flailing his arms around trying to bring his thoughts in focus, trying to stay in control. "You can do better than this my little product number. But go ahead and give up, I will extract your sorrow no matter what happens. Ha ha ha ha ha!" The mysterious laughed as his voice slowly dissipated. James curled in his arms as hard as he could tearing into the circuits inside of his shoulder. "P...Punch my....belly...HURRY!" James stumbled on his words but Blossom flew quickly into James' gut tearing the inside and shutting him down.  
  
"S...Stop it! I don't want to kill Mojo jojo!" The mayor screamed. Blossom quickly turned to the mayor and knocked him across the room. "MOJO!" Blossom screamed. Bubble's just fell and cried into her hands. "I know what you want and I MIGHT help you, provided I..." Before Mojo could finish he found himself in a hard punch in the gut from Bubbles' fist. "He...he...K... killed..." Blossom already knew what bubbles was going to say, all she could do was stare angrily at Mojo jojo.  
  
"aghhh! H...help me... PLEASE AAAHHHH!!!" The mayor screamed in agony, everyone could hear the evil laugh that the mysterious voice could not contain. "Who...who's that...." bubble's spoke stumbling on her own words. "Believe me when I say that you do not want to know bubble's" Mojo replied. James was barely on the brink of destruction, he could not help but shiver at the voice inside of all of their heads, he tried desperately to speak but all of his functions were completely wiped out. So he closed his eyes and accepted his demise. "So is that it my little product number? Your'e giving up so soon in this game of mine?" The mysterious voice said calmly, everyone in the room could hear him reaching out to james now.  
  
It was sunday, just like any other sunday, blossom found herself smiling and laughing and having a nice picnic with her father, her very creator. She then found herself in her bedroom, her father stood over her with that warm smile on his face as if nothing else in the world mattered to him but her and only her. She smiled briefly almost as if she could feel in the room. Blossom's mind briefly focused, fixated on the voice. She stared again at mojo. "Stupid...pathetic" Over and over the voice said to James. Bubbles could do nother but find her eyes wandering, searching the room for the location behind the voice.   
  
"Fix him Mojo, If you fix this thing I will agree to let you live." Blossom said angrily, completely ignoring the looming voice over hers and theirs head. "Fine" The voice said calmly as the Mayor returned to normal. James' eyes left him and he was once again returned to nothingness. "Agh...gurgle...Thank you girls." The mayor said as he approached blossom. "Leave!" Blossom screamed. "B...Blossom" The mayor tried to step forward but he was met with cold and angry eyes from Blossom, so the mayor left still unsatisfied.   
  
Buttercup could barely stand, luckily although she could easily fly. "Wh...what the hell happened here?" Buttercup floated quickly around the room and found the Growth formula still in perfect shape, without hesitation Buttercup quickly filled the remainder of the container into two seperate bottles and set them down on the table. Mojo was already half finished fixing Product number 01013, although he would not create this weapon for quite a while it was crudely similar to all of his previous attempts at an automaton. "All that needs to fixed are his..." Mojo was interupted by Buttercup in the back of the room "It's!" Buttercup screamed in anger "Right...it's Primary motor system and weapons' system, if you wish to speak to hi...it now you may but understand if it seems a little slow to respond." Mojo finished. "Then turn him on Mojo" Blossom spoke quietly.  
  
"I...I'm sorry I...should have told you." James' said all but slowly. "Oh it's no problem your'e a design of mojo's your'e SUPPOSED to lie and try to kill us in any way possible." Buttercup said angrily but with much sorrow behind her voice. "Shut up Buttercup, until we can get stronger he's all we got to protect what's left of the city," Blossom interrupted herself and stared straight into James' eyes "I want some answers, who was that voice that we could all hear, and what do you have to do with him, he seems to think of you as some kind of twisted son, and just what the HELL is going on here." Blossom spoke with anger but trying to calm herself down she folded her arms and took a deep breath. "I..I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, if I did this game would be over too soon and he would not like that" James replied, Mojo seemed to be almost finished.  
  
The shadowy man stared with such a smile on his face that even the holiest of men would tremble and bow to. The man dipped his finger in the pool in which all of the key players discussed, he could not help but jump with glee "I will kill every one of them and there is nother than ANY of them could do about it. Hm..ha ha ha" The mysterios man calmed himself down and walked away from the pool. "It isn't over yet, there is still much develpment to be done and I will not have you gain such an ego, should I ever hear of this...arrogance again I will replace you." The mysterious voice spoke assuredly and dissapeared as quickly as he had appeared.  
  
"This stuff tastes like shit" Bubbles said as she set the empty vial of the growth formula back on the table. "BUBBLES!" Blossom yelled as she too drank the remainder of the formula in her glass setting it neatly back on the table. "All that is left is some tweaking on his Weapons system, after that i'm gone." Mojo spoke up. "No I don't want you to fix his Weapon's system, I know of your treachory and I will not have you controlling him again." Blossom replied, Mojo just laughed and left. "Until wer'e perfectly sure that you are on our side I do not want you fighting." Blossom said. "B...But Blossom he's never betrayed us, he took care of his, it was all Mojo's fault for making him attack us" Bubble's knew she could go on but the look that she saw in Blossom's eyes soon quieted her up.  
  
Bubble's ran quickly to James' side but before she could get there he dissapeared. James was right outside the house walking quietly behind Mojo. "Your'e role has been fulfilled, you are no longer needed." James spoke calmly surprising Mojo as James grabbed Mojo's head and lifted him in the air. "I...Impossible I have not fixed your weapons system you can NOT attack me." Mojo screamed. "You were an evil evil man, bent on destroying all of the beautiful things in this world, you will NOT be missed. However I have pity for you, as you were just another puppet. Goodbye Mojo" James quickly tore Mojo's head clean off his shoulder's and threw Mojo's body clear accross the street.   
  
"J...JAMES! WHY?!" Bubble's screamed as she saw Mojo's head still in his hands. James dropped the head to the ground and almost as if he'd never done anything walked past bubble's and into the house. All that bubble's could do was stand there at the door and stare at the monkey's head rolling down her sidewalk. "Where did you go?" Buttercup asked. "I had to take care of something, it was nothing to be concerned of." James replied. "What's happened to you? Why are you serious all of a sudden you sound just like some compu..." Blossom stopped herself "You need not worry of insulting me, I can take no offense, I am merely a walking computer designed to protect you." James spoke just as if he were a computer, Buttercup soon found herself on the brink of tears, what happened to her friend, her partner? She soon regretted what she had said earlier.   
  
Rubble's...everywhere, no matter where the mayor turned he could see nothing but rubbles. There was no life, no lights, no people, nothing, merely rubble. Where were the Rowdyruff boys? Are they turning the rest of this world into this? Was he, The mayor of Townsville just an easy access portal to destroying this world? "I...I'm...I'm sorry" Was all the mayor could say over and over as he walked through the streets of his now deceased city.  
  
"I suggest you three stay here until the formula kicks in and you are fully matured." James spoke, still speaking in such an ugly attitude. James could feel himself being torn apart from the inside he screamed, yelled, banged andcried but his voice would not be heard. Bubble's didn't say anything, she wanted to, in a way this is what she wanted, and she was sure it was what Blossom wanted as well... but even still to see him behave like this was to unreal, even now. "A game, nothing more than some twisted game!" Buttercup screamed as she punched the wall over and over trying to find a solution. "I suggest that you conserve your energy as you will need to adjust to the maturing process.  
  
The day ended, and so did this next. Seconds, Minutes hours, days, all of them seemed to move so slowly through time and all that they could do. Buttercup matured first, the world seemed to slowly become more and more visible in it's own sort of way, eventually she would be fully matured. Bubble's was next, soon after Blossom would become the beautiful rose that both Bubble's and Buttercup knew she would. It was truly a sight to behold, despite james seeing this before he was still astonished. And yet he could not reach out and guide them, help them, tell them how he felt deep inside of himself, nay he could merely watch these three grow into such beautiful butterflies.   
  
It was the last day, Buttercup would be fully matured by morning and the others by nightfall. "Yes finally!" Buttercup stared down at herself, oddly her clothes wrapped around her, they didn't seem to rip or even stretch, they fit her perfectly. She stared at her clenching fists quickly jabbing forward with her fists. The speed overwhelmed her and she caught herself off balance, James caught her in mid air and helped her up. Buttercup stared smiling up into his eyes, but the look that she saw was not of a computer, she saw a fading sadness, and yet the eyes smiled. It was almost as if her father had returned from the grave and helped her in some small way.  
  
"Teach me how to fight, I want to learn how to utilize my new strength and speed to it's fullest." Buttercup spoke excitedly as she stood herself back up and fixed her dress. "First you will need to find something else to wear, I believe your father has left you three a pair of clothing to match your styles up in his closet. Buttercup quickly returned in her sporty new outfit. A pair of jeans tainted in green with a thick black line running down each side of the pants' legs', a green sleeved shirt with another thick black line running accross her chest.  
  
"YES! Perfect" Buttercup exclamed. "Good now that your'e dressed comfortably are you ready to fight?" James said calmly, still speaking in such an ugly computer tone. "Yes come on! Come on! Let's fight already!" Buttercup said excitedly. James merely stood and crossed his arms. Without hesitation Buttercup threw herself at James, she could feel such stamina, such speed, such power that she had never even dreamed she could feel ever! But even so she could still not hit James, every punch, every kick seemed to hit air, james grabbed her arms and twisted it quickly throwing her aside. "You HAVE power, you HAVE speed and you have more Stamina than you did before, however you still can't see, you still don't want to fight me." James proclaimed and turned his back to Buttercup. "Then tell me how the hell i'm supposed to fight you!" Buttercup screamed. "Get rid of your emotions, your anger mainly, you have no reason to come at me or any opponent with such anger, you do not truly wish to fight me until you can uncloud your mind, your only fighting the enemy in your mind." James spoke as he walked away.  
  
"Where's The Mayor?" The Mysterious voice asked the Mysterious man standing once more at the pool "That's what I want to know, he could be dead, I would know." The man replied. "INCOMPETENT! How could you have lost him! That dimwitted mayor can't be THAT hard to keep track of." The Mysterious voice screamed in anger at the Mysterious man."There is NO way I can find him, it's like he's dropped of the face of the earth." The mysterious man replied calmly. "What are you hiding from me?" The mysterious voice asked in assured anger, something was wrong. "Nothing, I need not hide my thoughts from you, it is clear that you can read my mind, so go ahead, I have NOTHING to hide" The mysterious man said a little scared but reassuring himself he stood upright and closed his eyes. The voice once again dissapeared and the Man was left alone.  
  
"Wh...what are you going to do to me?" The mayor asked frightened of the Mysterious man. "Call me....hm...well Tom would do I suppose, though dull it quite suits me. If you wish help then you will listen to me" The Mysterious man...Tom spoke calmly picking up the mayor from out of the pool and setting him down on the floor around the pool of water. "What do I have to do?" The mayor asked calming himself down. "The voice that you heard is of an evil, evil man who lost his body long ago in tragedy. I merely want to prevent the destruction that I know he will cause to those three girls and you want to help them as well do you not?" Tom warmly smiled as he stared down at the small but stout Mayor. "The girl's hate me, I betrayed them, I sold them out to the Rowdyruff boys and let the proffesor die.  
  
Hours later after intense training with James Buttercup lay slout on the couch in a heap of exhaustion. "Nothing's working! I just don't get it, it's clear how much more power i have but everytime I go at him he dodges and weaves, dodges and weaves" Buttercup said as she stared angrily at him from across the room. James in his own emotionless world did not even notice Buttercup's glare, at the time he was helping bubble's with her drawing. "It's so much easier, I mean now that i have hand's it feels like i can draw ANYTHING." Bubble's yelled in excitement. "Ha ha ha bubble's you may look older but you still haven't changed" Blossom laughed from the other room. James looked Bubble's straight in the eyes "Just remember that this isn't the only thing you can create with your bare hands, if ever we get the chance i would be more than happy to help you" Bubble's just looked away and continued her picture.  
  
"Damnit! damnit, how the hell am I supposed to get this to work!" Blossom screamed quietly to herself and almost as if he'd read her mind James approached her from behind holding her wrists softly in his as he guided her movements. "Listen science isn't just about intelligence, it's also about patience" James spoke quietly into her ear as his hands glides her slowly over the device. "The heat, yes i can finally feel it" Blossom spoke aloud as she pushed James away with her elbow. "Hey girls come here!" Blossom screamed as everyone came into the room.  
  
The device was no larger than a simple Remote control, with a weak plastic outer skin it would easily brittle or melt if not cared for properly. At the time the heating had not been working, all that needed to be fixed was a simple heater but in order to do it you would have had to apply pressure to a certain area, now what this device could do was entirely different it could travel back and forth through time, a perfect oppurtunity to save the proffesor! "Don't do this, if you go i won't be able to come with you" James exclaimed but still in his emotionless way. "We HAVE to, we need the professor, if not to save then to find a way to defeat the rowdyruff....those things" Blossom replied. James merely looked away and dissapeared into the next room.  
  
Almost instantly the girl's were gone and the mayor took their place. "I'm sorry" James spoke as he stared at the mayor. "For what James what on earth could you have possibly done?" The mayor replied. "You have come here in vain, it doesn't matter how many times you try it will...never mind." James looked down and began walking away. "As I thought you never actually lost your emotions did you? I only have little bits of this story, most from what Mojo had told me and from well that's not important I have so many questions to ask you. Could you please fill me in?" The mayor spoke up as he hurried behind James. "Of course mayor we have plenty of time before they return." James spoke as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Get rid of your emotions, your anger mainly, you have no reason to come at me or any opponent with such anger, you do not truly wish to fight me until you can uncloud your mind, your only fighting the enemy in your mind." These words kept stinging in buttercup's mind. "it's now or never girls!" Blossom yelled as they rushed down into the lab. "PROFESSOR!" Bubble's screamed as they blew the door open. "Whoa whoa whoa girl's what's the....whoa!?" The proffesor stopeed himself as he eyes these three beautiful women hovering before him. "Hm it seems that the formula actually works, but i'm still missing an ingredient I wonder what it could be" and almost as if in a dream the proffesor turned around and continued his work. "PROFESSOR!" Cried Buttercup as she grabbed him from behind giving himt he best hug that she could, and yet still the proffesor wouldn't stop working, he wouldn't even look back at them, wouldn't even say a word, it was like they weren't even there.  
  
"So you actually ARE Mojo jojo's creation? But for what? It seems as though you have no intent on destroying the girl's and yet Mojo jojo has always hated them, could he have changed in the near future?" The mayor was fascinated by all of this he could hardly even sit still. "Well yes and no, he still hated them, but if you don't already know after he had his first venture through time to try and destroy the proffesor he began making a way of traveling through time on his own. Several times he has gotten rid of the girls, first out of pure anger, then frustration, each and every time more sadistic than the last. But as time grew on he wanted to see what the future was like instead of satisfying his hatred for the girls. What he saw was a world that he couldn't even begin to understand, it was filled with more hatred than he could even try to think up. As he saw it the only way he could rule this world was if he got rid of the competition first." James spoke quietly but calmly as he laid back against the couch. "Please, go on!" The mayor exclaimed.  
  
Mojo jojo had come out of hiding from the corner's, immediately the girl's reacted and launched themselve's at Mojo jojo as quickly as they could. It was all in vain however, instead of knocking him away they were blown back by such an immense force they were shoved hard into the wall being forced to stay there and watch what was about to happen. "Proffesor, for years I have dreamed of the day that I would kill you and now, ha ha ha ha ha! Now i will enact my revenge!" Mojo screamed as he shoved his gun into the professor's back and vaporized him into thin air, in a flash the proffesor was gone, Bubble's screamed and cried in anguish as they watched their beloved father die. Buttercup too could not hold back her tears as she felt herself slump against the force that was holding her in place, And all Blossom could do was stare blankly at the sadistic movie that was played before her.  
  
"Tom I do believe I like that name" the man said to himself as he stared at the pool where he was watching the girl's recent activities presume. "Such a pity, I would have thought that you of all people would not have chosen for yourself a human name" The mysterious voice spoke in disquist. "It seems that I am not quick enough in hiding my emotions from you and yet you seem anything but angry, why?" Tom spoke aloud. "Because....Tom no matter what you do this play of mine will end EXACTLY the way I want it." The mysterious voice grumbled in a low anger, any other man would have died of fright from such a remark but Tom merely looked back into the pool of water as the ripple's changed to Jame's and his explanations.  
  
"Then your'e saying that he created you to HELP the girl's get rid of some of the enemies that they could not do alone, and when the mojo of this time found out about you he tried to use you for his own bidding?" The mayor spoke as he got out of his seat and paced back and forth. "But the Mojo of this time is dead, thus you should not be here correct?" The mayor proclaimed. "To explain this I would need the time of a thousand sun's creation, think of me as merely an automaton from another world." James said aloud as he walked into the kitched and began preparing a meal. "What are you cooking?" The mayor asked as he watched him intently from behind. "I cannot tell you what exactly but it is something of the professor's creation, one of the girls' favorites. It will help ease the pain..." Almost as if unfinished James looked forward and started cutting the ingredients.  
  
The girls were released from the invisible hold as they slumped to the ground in defeat, there was nothing they could do, they had watched him die. It was time to go back to their time. But before Blossom pushed the button to leave bubble's spoke up and broke the silence "But wasn't he supposed to..." Before bubble's could finish however the button was pushed and the found themselves back in their own time sitting around the table. "Ah I see he was right, you girls have come just as he was about to set the food on the table." The mayor spoke directly as he walked to the table to take his place on an empty chair. "Huh? What are you doing here mayor?" Blossom asked with drying tears. James broke the silence that had befallen them all as he set the last plate in front of Bubble's "There was nothing you could do, i'm sorry i should have been more stern and forced you not to go." James looked calmly at each of the three girls.  
  
Tom rested his palm against the water making little water tornado's as he circled the pool of water, he couldn't sit still he was hoping and praying that this would work out but as he knew it it had never worked before no matter how much he tried to, and this time...this time the voice knew about his interceptions. "Maybe I should go back" Tom spoke to himself. "You really think it'll make any difference? If I wanted to I could have easily broken your neck anytime I desired, but nay I enjoyed watching your piteous attempts at saving the girls, ha ha ha it really was interesting I must admit" The voice spoke from behind. Tom could sense some fear behind his voice, if they wanted to go back it would have to be very soon otherwise the events would already set in motion and they would no longer make any difference in the outcome.  
  
The girls sat still in their seat staring blankly at their food. Though their will seemed to be strong everything seemed to be going the same way it always did james had thought. Would it be enough for the mayor to be here? Would it be enough for them to have a stronger will? Their father truly is dead, that much could never be denied. But could the girls pull through and find hope? James pondered this as he found himself continuously heating their meals over and over.  
  
"Girls!" The mayor finally spoke up after three hours of silence. "Listen to me you must know that..." before the mayor could finish James quickly quieted him and took him to another room. "I don't think theyr'e ready to know that mayor, just tell them what you know and i'll tell them when theyr'e ready ok?" James spoke quietly but assuredly at the mayor. Quietly they both entered the room. "tell them what you know Mayor" james spoke quietly. "Before The professor was killed he had not only been working on a growth formula but a way to give you just the boost you needed to take on the army of rowdyruff boys" The mayor proclaimed as he started to eat this strange new meal.  
  
"An...a...army of...those...things? Are you kidding me? No you must be kidding....oh my god...." Buttercup said aloud breaking the three girls silence. "they will come in nine waves and then the rest all at once totalling somewhere around two hundred thousand." James said calmly. "Two...hundred....I...I don't know if anything the proffesor could come up with could possibly defeat even half of that." Blossom said quietly gulping on her words. "Which is why I am here. Listen what you are about to face is nothing compared to the choices you will soon have to make, let us not think of the future but of the here and now. Let's first defeat these nine waves." James walked quietly back and forth in the dimlit kitchen. "The first through third wave will consist of two pairs. I am capable taking on three at a time so these three waves will not be a problem, you are perfectly prepared to deal with the other three that come alone." James found himself staring down into the sink drain nodding to himself as he turned back to look at the girls.  
  
"It's already to late Mojo jojo...Oh i'm sorry it's tom now, you truly are pathetic, it's amazing that you survived your own creation James." The mysterious voice spoke in a low bellow. "I'd say this new body fits me quite well, youv'e lost your body as well you know, do not lecture me." Mojo jojo or rather Tom spoke as he turned back to look at the small ripples in the water. "They'll be coming soon Tom you had better hope they are prepared. And just because the girls fight this time it does not mean they will win ah ha ha ha I will make it twice as many this time. It will be quite amusing to watch their piteous attempts." The voice laughed as it slowly dissipated. "four hundred thousand..." Tom stared intently back at the past in his little pool of water.   
  
"But what about the Professor's formula?" The mayor cried as if he'd been ignored. "No we don't need it, we'll be fine, this time it'll be different." James spoke almost angrily at the mayor. "Why not? You might as well make it as easy as possible right? Come on girls I'll show you where he hid the formula." The mayor got out of his seat almost excitedly before james shoved him back down in his seat. "NO! Now shut up wev'e still got 6 more waves to get through." James said angrily as he tried to calm himself and continue "Waves four through six will be a little tougher, there will be no intelligence to lead them each wave will consist of brute strength alone, they will target anything and everything with the exceptions of themselves. These must not be allowed to escape" James stared boldly at each of the three girls then looked away.  
  
"For five minutes the portal will pour through somewhere around one hundred to five hundred rowdruff boy's all together, it's always been random so there's no guarantee. They will come this way for the last of the waves. Which is why we have to stop them on the first of the last three waves."  
  
A couple of hours later the first portal opened revealing Twelve of the Rowdyruff boys. They had no time to think of it as they charged headstrong trying to hold their own, it seemd a miserable failure just as they took out half of the first regime the second had already come in! James tried as hard as he could to defend them but it just kept piling up, it was happening all over again.   
  
"GIRL'S I BROUGHT THE FORMULA!" The proffesor screamed as he excitedly shook the bottle's between his fingers. In a blink of an eye the girls had takes a bottle of their own. Before James could say anything though they had already drunken every drop inside of their respective bottles, James fell limp as the girls began changing.  
  
Almost as if in a dream an eerie yellow glow encircled each of the girls rising to the sky as the girls felt their bodies pumping up. "We have to defend the city. Are you ready girls!" Blossom looked back into the fiery eyes of her two sister's holding each of the hands together to form a circle. "Trio charge encircle in flames! Destroy these Wrechid creations! TRIO FLAME!" The three girls spun devilishly around over and over as they drove into the horde of the Rowdyruff's easily destroying them all.   
  
"Oh god you stupid fool!" James limped weakly to the Mayor punching him, throwing him back against the building as he fell unconscious. "Alright! James! This is our chance, the portal's open let's go!" Blossom screamed as all three girl's hovered near the Portal.  
  
It was odd neither the girls nor James had ever been inside the evil aura's fortress before. There eyes widened as the walked slowly through the pure white halls. "Stop...I can't let you pass." Mojo....Tom exclaimed as he stood in the girls' way. "Sir. I brought them here as you requested...please...remove the poison." James kneeled on one knee as he spoke aloud. "P...Poison?" Buttercup exclaimed. "I can't..James I have killed them over and over and yet I can't forgive them. EVER!. However even though I designed that formula to take "Him" on I still can't move, you'll have to kill me." Mojo jojo spread his arms apart revealing unknown weaponry.  
  
"Hm...they actually made it inside" The voice spoke as he pulled the lever to stop the outgoing Rowdyruff boys to that time. The voice tapped against his chest as a small voice rang in his ears. "How may I serve" The other voice spoke. "There are intruder's on the base dispatch EVERYONE into the halls I want every inch of this fortress covered by one of my men, understand?" The voice spoke in anger.   
  
"Mojo jojo...I don't know how or why you survived, or even why James' serves you but unless you move we'll have to force our way through." Buttercup yelled as she approached him with a clenched fist. Mojo jojo stepped back closing his eyes as Buttercups hand struck forth knocking him back across the wall. "Relax James he isn't dead only unconscious I can only imagine how precious he is to you" Buttercup spoke in a low growl as she went ahead busting through the door ahead of them. "Hey wait" blossom yeslled as the rest of them catching up to Buttercup.  
  
Somehow they had made it to the Master bedroom without encountering even one Rowdyruff boy, James grew worried as he saw the girl's walk in slightly slower paces, the poison inside of the formula was taking effect if only in small ways. If they put to much strain on themselves they would die! "Stop....stop..." James mumbled as he stopped in his tracks. Blossom turned around and stopped her sister's beside her "What is it James wer'e almost there!". James thought to himself, if only briefly and decided to finally speak up.  
  
"Where the hell are they!" The voice yelled in anger. "I'm s...sorry for some reason they just wouldn't cooperate we had to...put them all down, that was your policy sir!" The other voice spoke almost crying. The voice clenched his fist as the other's head imploded killing him instantly. "I'll have to deal with them myself" The voice paced back and forth in his room to pump himself up. His eyes were were on fire and his blood boiled, he had never been so angry before, he could feel the power of his hatred inside of him. This time his games were over. No longer would he go back again and again for his pure enjoyment, somehow it had changed but this time it was over, it was either do or die.  
  
"He's....he's our....NO! I won't believe it!" Bubble's cried as she fled behind him. "that's one down, atleast this way the poison won't circulate" James thought to himself. "You're lying, I know it! You expect us to believe that the mastermind behind ALL of this was the professor?!" Blossom screamed. "I'm sure he'll explain it to you himself...but please...don't walk through that door. I promise that it will all come together if you just leave. Blossom turned around staring teary eyed at the door she desperately wanted to believe it was all lies, but...but if he's alive...maybe she can make it the way it was.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Buttercup screamed as she kicked the door in revealing the weakly professor holding his arms apart with a quiet smile on his face. James stared back at him, he knew it was a fake smile but nothing James could say would stop the girl's from rushing into his arms. Surely enough both girls flew into his arms clenching him tightly. "Girl's i'm so happy I got to see you again...what have you been doing hm? You look wonderful, I guess my formula worked, my three precious angel's have finally grown up." The proffesor spoke warmly as if without a care in the world. James could only walk in weakly, he didn't know what to do...he stretched his arms out but as if in some twisted nightmare they seemed so far away.  
  
"Mojo..wake up! Wake up MOJO!" Bubble's shook Mojo's body violently. Mojo slowly opened his eyes finding a diluded image of bubble's before him. "B...bubble's...what?" Mojo, pressing his palm to the ground slowly got up. "Mojo? Are you ok?" She smiled as she tilted her head to the side. "Youv'e....youv'e never smiled for me before...why?" Mojo felt his tears welling up inside of him, forcing him into tears. "It's ok Mojo, I know...I..." Bubble's weakly ran her finger's through Mojo's hair, she wanted desperately to cry but through all the shoke she just....couldn't find them.  
  
The Proffesor's grip grew tighter and tighter clenching the girl's in his powerful arms. "P...Proffesor...it's a little....t..." Buttercup's breath was short she found herself taking in less and less air, in reaction she flailed in his arms trying to get away. "S....stop it...Proffesor!" Blossom cried as she punched him hard in the gut, finally he let go and laughed an evil laugh. "You never rescued me, I waited...200 long years for you three. Everyday the tortures were worse and worse, but even so I still waited for you....You never came girls....and I waited...untill finally I snapped...Mojo jojo tried to hold me but he tried in vain....I broke free girls, and I fused with Pure Chemical X...only this Chemical X was of my special design, I called it the death drug girls....it's ten times more powerful the what you have inside of you...and now....you die!" The Proffesor's hands glowed black, the room changed.  
  
The battleground was set, this would be Buttercup's and Blossom's final battle, James fell to his knees reaching out to them. The room had somehow changed to feel as if they were in space, the stars were beautiful and yet deadly as they encircled the proffessor tearing into him, fusing with him, his body changed. "HA HA HA HA! This is what I call my Star Dragon transformation, oooh it feels so damn good! All of this power! You tremble, I KNOW you can feel it! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" His form changed, first pure black then slowly his body stretched, soon after he appeared the color of the stars, his body looked like that of a classical chinese dragon. The girls trembled at this new power.  
  
"All right, we don't have Bubble's but that's no reason to fret, we'll just have to..." Blossom paused "Have to what?! It's the proffessor! I...oh..." Buttercup looked down at the ground hovering lightly above it. "Don't fight..you'll" James tried to reach out to them, even though his lips did not move his heart touched the girls from afar. "I'll do whatever it takes to bring the Proffesor back...Buttercup...I..." Blossom looked down at the ground pointing back at the fallen James. "Get him out of here...I...I'll take care of this..." Blossom stood fast clenching her fists in front of her. Without thought Buttercup turned around in full running towards James, he'd been frozen in time his hand stretched from his body towards the steadfast Blossom.  
  
"What a touching reunion we have here! HA HA HA this is all so splendid!" The Proffesor laughed gleefully. "Not so fast" Bubble's cried, the roof above them parted the sunlight shined through, be it the blackest of sun's, the darkened skies were red with anger, and yet the sun beamed downward's at the Proffesor. Bubble's image became apparent, her smile seemed to shine through the room, next to her was a limping Mojo clenching his chest tightly as he waved with his free hand.  
  
"For too long I have feared you Proffesor, but now...I reclaim my sanity!" Mojo jojo screamed into the microphone, Laser's beamed off the wall forming a solid barrier around the transformed proffesor. James stood up almost as if in recognition of Mojo jo jo. "James, you know what you should do" Mojo jo jo said calmly, James nodded walking calmly into the laser beams. "JAMES! NO!" Buttercup and blossom cried trying to push him back. "It's ok...I...want to...I can finally end this torturous cycle....I'm so glad that I finally get to see you live." James' smile affirmed the girl's walking directly into the laser. Filling his body with it's deadly energy he jumped forwards at the roaring Proffesor exploding him on contact. "GIRL'S NOW!" Cried bubble's. Buttercup and Blossom combined their eye beams firing into the proffesor, tears were streaming down their faces as they did so, small puddles formed at their feet.  
  
"Heh, it's finally over isn't it? Sorry..sorry for taking....ugh..." Mojo jo jo fell to his knees, his breath grew even more distant each passing second. Buttercup and blossom fell to their knees crying uncontrollable, the pain of losing their father as well as the man who had come to bring them so far had been too great for them. "B...Bubble's...girl's...go back to your time...ugh..." Mojo jojo pointed at the console before them, a small red button seemed to shine through. Staring at the sky the girl's notice the blackness dissapearing, a light rain fell down from the heaven's as if god himself had been holding back his tears till this moment. Clenching James' head to her chest Blossom noticed for the first time just how human he was. Her tears seemed even more thick, All three of them wept for him.  
  
"um...girl's get up here!" Bubble's stepped back, the button seemed to glow, shaking violently. Blossom looked up at the lightly brightened room flying quickly to Bubble's aid, James' head clenched tightly in her hands'. "It looks like it's time to go!" Blossom screamed pulling the girl's behind her, she noticed only slightly that the head was still in her hands.  
  
"The time pool is this way!" Cried Bubble's, she led them down the halls' as quickly as she could. "Huff...Huff...Just what the hell was that anyways?" Buttercup screamed flying in quickly from behind. "I'll tell you when we get out of here!" Blossom screamed, she looked down in her hands, James' smiling face stared up at her, he'd been so human to her, so kind, even be it by design he was still the only man she'd felt such longing for. Clenching him tighter her body thrust forward, the room came into view and in the blink of the eyes all three of them plunged into the time pool.  
  
Everything and yet nothing, they could only see pools of images, they were traveling through the portal of time, they seemed still and yet they were moving faster than ever before, nothing could match such unstoppable speed. Theyr'e bodies plunged backwards into time, looking down once more Blossom lost her grip on the head in her hands, slowly it disintigrated, it was unable to take the shifts of time, without strong enough movement it would be impossible. "Blossom..." Bubble's looked back at her sister in quiet tears, she too had been affected by him. "He's not dead, like the proffesor he's still alive, theyr'e all ALIVE!" Buttercup screamed forcing her eyes closed, tears flew behind her.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright, when we get back it'll all be as if none of this ever happened...you'll see, Mojo told me so." Bubble's cried, the encroaching light surrounded them as they emerged into the bustling city, it's life finally revitalised it filled with the hussle and bustle of every city, and yet to the girl's it's light had been the brightest upon this day.  
  
"GIRL'S! Where have you been! Iv'e been searching everywhere for you...oh my...wow you three look lovely, just how long have you been gone?" The proffesor looked up at the three hovering beauties, they had been so unlike the three little girl's he'd come to know and yet he could never mistake his little girl's...daughter's.  
  
Landing safely on the sidewalk Buttercup turned to bubble's "What about..." buttercup said briefly. "It never happened, you haven't been poisoned...since it happened in another timeline here wer'e perfectly safe." Bubble's said calmly. Buttercup jumped with glee. "Oh girls, I almost forgot i'd like to introduce you to someone...I found this wonderful specimen just lying outside in our backyard." The proffesor said happily, his voice crackled slightly. "Hello Blossom, Buttercup...Bubble's." James approached from the shadow's. "JAMES!?" The three girl's screamed rushing into his opened arms.  
  
Is he finally human now? 


End file.
